


No take-backs now

by Chuuakus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Don't be like Shuichi, Head Injury, Highschool AU, M/M, Shuichi wears his binder for too long, This isn't all that shippy, Trans Saihara Shuichi, and almost passes out bc he's stupid, but he definitely got one, he doesn't know it, they're playin.. kickball..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuuakus/pseuds/Chuuakus
Summary: Kickball is fun, right?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	No take-backs now

The third bell of the day rings, and Shuichi gulps. He has P.E and, to be honest, he absolutely despises the class. Mainly because if you don’t participate, your grade immediately drops. Though, that rule really only applies to the guys. If one of the girls sneaks off to the bathroom for the entire class period, nothing is said. It’s so unfair.

It’s also, like-- _super_ awkward heading into the gym after changing. Mainly, because you’re _supposed_ to change into your gym clothes in the locker room but.. it’s not easy trying to explain to a locker room full of guys why he’s covering up with a towel-- or why he’s shoving a binder over his head. So he goes to the bathrooms to change clothes, rather than get into that whole mess of explaining. He hasn’t gotten asked about it yet, but he probably will soon. The looks he recieves when he grabs his bags and walks out don’t go unnoticed. 

..

“LISTEN UP!” Mr. Sakakura’s voice echoes throughout the gym, and everyone stops talking at once. He’s a little.. intimidating. And, Mr. Munakata is standing beside him, ready to shout at anyone who dares open their mouth. “We’re going to be playing kickball, aight? Amami and Momota you’re team captains, go! Pick your teammates!”

Gym class always starts off so sudden. There’s never time to truly get situated before there’s game instructions being thrown at you. But the one game Shuichi absolutely despises is kickball. It’s not.. fun, per se. Mainly because it involves _running._ And no matter how hard you try to get out of your turn, Mr. Sakakura will always call you out and make sure you participate.

“Uhh.. Saihara! C’mere, dude!” Kaito always picks him for his team. He doesn’t get it, really. Mainly because he knows Kaito can clearly tell he doesn’t have any physical strength whatsoever. Maybe it’s the whole ‘sidekick’ title he’s been given, but he doesn’t really know.

.

..

...

“Play ball!” The sound of shoes squeaking fills the gymnasium, and Shuichi internally cringes. It’s such a.. displeasing sound. Makes him want to curl up inside of himself. Or maybe he just doesn’t like loud noise in general. He’s always more flinchy in a loud room, noticeably.

Kaito is always, like, _really_ into playing kickball. He’s just competitive, he supposes. But he finds it odd how _anyone_ can find enjoyment in kicking a rubber ball and running for your absolute life before someone throws it at your head.

“Dude, it’s your turn, c’mon!” Kaito nudges him forward and he almost trips just from a slight push. He must’ve been too occupied complaining inside of his head, to realize it actually _is_ his turn. He doesn’t _want_ it to be his turn. The way every pair of eyes in this gymnasium is on him, almost makes him sick. 

“Hey, don’t rush him.” Rantaro remarks from his pitcher spot.

“Shut it, Amami! You just want him to forfeit his turn.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Tch, alright, Saihara. Go on. Make Amami eat his words!”

“I wasn’t trying to trash talk, Momota.”

“Shut up!”

Ignoring the banter from the two, Shuichi takes a hesitant first step, and walks out of his place in line. Why couldn’t someone else just take his turn? Clearly there’s others that are way more eager to play. 

Rantaro gives him a sympathetic smile when he finally gets to his spot. He’s more fixated on the rubber ball in his hands, though. Because he really doesn’t want to miss it when it gets rolled towards him. He’s already embarrassed enough as is. Rantaro seems to take that as his cue to go;

and surprisingly, he doesn’t miss it.

He’s rather shocked that he didn’t kick the ball right into someone's hands, but it goes quite a distance. 

“Saihara! Don’t just stand there!” Oh, right. He actually needs to run too..

Usually he can at least make it to first base with no issues, since everyone is more focused on where the ball went. But there’s just-- something slowing him down. He can’t get enough air for how fast he’s taking off, and then-

The kickball smacks him in the back of his skull, and he’s skidding across the dirt on his ass.

He doesn’t even try to break his fall, honestly. He’s too busy coughing and wheezing. (Maybe wearing his binder for an entire two nights isn’t healthy? Yeah, who would’ve thought.)

No one really seems to notice his fall. He’s not all that surprised, really. Everyone is more caught up in getting the next runner out, than if he’d actually made it to the base or not.

“Hey!,” Is someone talking to him?

He looks up, or- more like-- peeks out from behind his elbow for a moment whilst his coughing fit seizes. Rantaro is running towards him, seemingly abandoning his pitching position. “Are you okay? That was a nasty fall. Sorry, I should’ve stopped Ouma before he threw the ball at you like that.” Rantaro holds his hand out, and hesitantly, he takes it. He doesn’t think he’d be able to get up on his own anyways. He’s all lightheaded now.  
  


“No concussion or anything?” Rantaro snaps his finger in front of his face, and he flinches. More out of reflex than anything else. “You should probably go to the nurse anyways, though.” 

He’s so dumbfounded-- that it only now clicks in his brain that he hasn’t said anything in response.

“O-Oh.. ah, I don’t think it’s really worth going to the nurse or anything. I’m f-” He’s cut off before he can finish.

“Nonsense. Brain injuries aren’t anything to sneeze at, y’know? I’ll even walk you there if you’d like.”

“Ah, um, okay.” 

“Great! You can walk, yeah?”

“..I don’t think a kickball to the head rendered me incapacitated, no.”

“Sorry, sorry. Instinct. Just wanna make sure you’re alright.”

“I really am fine though--”

“Hey, no take-backs now. There’s no harm in making sure you’re alright, hm?” 

“I.. suppose not.”

Maybe he does have brain trauma, because he can’t seem to think straight all of the sudden. But he’ll blame it on the splitting headache forming in the back of his head for now.

**Author's Note:**

> rantaro: h-  
> kaito: shut
> 
> n e ways!! dont be like shuichi!!!!! bind safely!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
